wordgirlfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Doctor Two-Brains/@comment-208.32.21.143-20121109040730/@comment-108.216.182.185-20130308233759
in singing voice* I'm back! So lets continue!:D Wiki-ers: CASIDYYY!!!!!!! TLM: Oh my gosh. Oh my gosh! Can things get any worse?! WGF: Hey guys... Wiki-ers: What? WGF: There's still Syrenas blood in the water... Riley: yeah, of course there is! She was just killed. WGF: Yeah, but did you know that when there's blood in the water, that a shark can smell it from a mile away.... KK: Okay and... WGF: IT MEANS THAT A SHARK IS SOMEWHERE NEAR BY!!!!! Wiki-ers: WHAT????!!!!!! TLM: We have to get out of the water like NOW!!! I don't want to be fish food!o.O KK: *looks around* Uh guys, where are the gems? Riley: Great! Now there're gone! I'll bet they all sank to the bottom of the abyss. TLM: Again?! We were just down there! Not to mention one of us died down there by some hungry man-eating shark, that's still down there!!!!!!:( WGF: Look, I don't want to go back down there either, but we need those gems to defeat Miss Power. We need to stand for what's right,and if we die, we will die doing the right thing. KK: That's right. Look at what Rosalie and Syrena died for. We ought to do the same.:) WGF: ...Because "with great power, comes great responsibility"! KK: So lets go together, as a team. TLM: Let's do this! ( the wiki-ers dive back down to retrieve the gems.) Riley: Oh look, how convenient.:) TLM: The gems are all here on the edge of the abyss. At least we don't have to go down to there again!:) (we all grab the gems.) WGF: Wow, I'm surprised this is going so well- Amara: Watch out! Wiki-ers: What?! *sees giant shark coming our way* KK: Everyone scatter! It'll be harder for jaws to catch us if we split up! Make sure the gems are secure, I don't want to loose those again! (Everyone watches as Amara fights the shark, trying to kill it with her spear) TLM: Oh, I can't watch! Riley: We have to help her! KK: Oh no, we've forgotten about Casidy! WGF: what do we do? We just can't leave Amara! KK: I know. *Thinks for a moment* We're staying to help Amara. TLM: But what about Casidy? KK: Well you and Riley are going to help her. Elizabeth and I are helping Amara, since we have powers. Riley: Are you sure we can do this? You two with the shark and Jenny and I against Miss Power? WGF: Yes, yes we can!:) KK:Take the gems with, and keep them safe. TLM: We will.:) KK: Now go help Casidy. Don't forget to call WordGirl if you need help, Riley: We won't. Bye guys! TLM: Bye! Please be careful! WGF: You too! KK:Lets do this. Amara: *moans* What are you two doing back here? I thought you were going to leave? WGF: We were, till we saw that you needed help.:) Amara: Thanks. This is no ordinary shark. KK: What do you mean? Amara: I don't know how, but this creature was sent here by that Miss Power. KK and WGF: Oh, Snap! (They start fighting, five minutes into the battle Elizabeth gets bitten.) WGF: Man, that hurts! KK: Are you oka- Amara: Kerry, look out! KK: What? *gets bitten as well* ahhhh! Amara: You have to leave now! I don't want anyone else getting killed! WGF: What about you? Amara: I will remain here and distract the shark. KK: But you'll die! Amara: I know I will die a warriors death. WGF: But you're the only other mermaid besides me on this planet! Amara: It's okay, just go help your friends. I will not die in vain. Remember, don't loose hope. *she spears the shark, but gets killed in the process* WGF:No... KK: Come on Elizabeth! * both girls are on their way to the surface of the water* (Meanwhile) TLM: Okay, there's Casidy- Riley: And Miss Power. TLM: We can help! We just need backup.:) WordGirl backup! *calls WordGirl and tells her everything* WG: Okay,I'm on my way. TLM: And bring all the villains while your at it, please! WG:Sure. (WordGirl shows up, along with all her villains.) WG: So what's the plan? TLM: *whispers* Everyone: Got it! Riley: Lets do this thing!:D (At the same time Miss Power is talking to Casidy.) Casrules: I get it, geez... MP: You know I can destroy you right now with my lazer vision? Casrules: Yeah, I think that's pretty obvious. MP:As much as I want to, I won't- Casrules: phew! MP: Well, not yet anyways. Casrules: Well, that's encouraging. So why won't you kill me, what do you have planned? MP: *laughs* oh you'll see soon- WG:Hold it right there, Miss Power! MP: Well, if it isn't my little student and her friends! WG: How many times do I have to tell you I'm not your student!:( I'm here to help free Casidy! MP: Oh what are you and your little friends going to do, huh? TLM: This! * everyone starts attacking Miss Power, she fends off their attacks* DTB: This is not working! TLM: Maybe she wants us to fight her. Maybe it's apart of her plan. MP: you've got it sister! You all can't defeat me- * a ball of water slams MP in da face* What the... TLM:Huh? *turns around and sees WGF as a human and Kerry as a unicorn* Kerry! Elizabeth! WGF: Hey guys! So Miss power, how's it feel to be dominated by some kids who are two times younger than you? MP: No one defeats me! I'm Miss power! WGF: So you want me to do that again? *bends the water from a tidal pool into a ball* What were you saying? (Everyone gets their powers/ weapons ready.) MP: Fine, you can have your friend back! Besides I've got bigger things in store for you children!*flies away* Riley: Wait, what about MP? KK:Let her go. Besides, we still need to learn how to use the gem's powers correctly to be able to defeat her. *KK and WGF collapse due to their injuries* This turned out longer than I thought! So I'm stopping here. I know it was very dramatic, I guess I was in a dramatic mood!:P See y'all later! -wordgirl fan